My Babysitter's a Vampire II
by Michael Exent
Summary: This is the second series of MBaV, I added my character, Michael. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1, Part 1- Fangers Unlimited

Erica: Come on Sarah! It's Dusk IV! Please come with me!

Sarah: I told you Erica, I quit on Dusk since Jesse.

Michael *walks by*: What about Dusk?

Sarah: Erica wants someone to go see it with her.

Michael: I'll go, it's not the best movie but-

Erica: What?

Michael: Nevermind, I will pick you up at 11:30.

Erica: Good, I'll be waiting.

Ethan: Sarah, I need to talk to you.

Sarah *walks to him*: What is it?

Ethan: Well, remember that day you first baby-sat Jane?

Sarah: Yeah...

Ethan: Well, ever since then, I kinda... liked you. A lot!

Sarah: Well, I don't-

*Ethan kisses her*

Sarah: I-I don't know what to say. I like you too.

Ethan: Wanna see a movie tonight?

Sarah: Sure, Dusk IV.

Erica *walks by*: What's going on here?

Sarah: Nothing, we're going see Dusk IV tonight.

Erica: *gasp* You wanna go with him and not me?

Sarah: Well, my boyfriend wanted to see a movie.

Erica: Boyfriend?

Sarah: Yeah.

*Benny and Rory walk over*

Benny: What's up guys?

Erica: Sarah and Ethan are dating.

Rory: Sweet, but she would be better with me.

Sarah: Oh shut up, sleaze.

Rory: The heart wants what the heart wants.

Sarah: Ew.

Ethan: Well I gotta get to chemistry class.

Sarah: Me too. See you later Erica?

Erica: Maybe.

Sarah: Let's go Ethan.

Ethan *grabs her hand*: Okay.

-In chemistry class-

Sarah *whispering*: Want me to come to your house tonight while your mom, dad and Jane are gone?

Ethan *whispering*: Sure, what time?

Sarah: Right after school?

Ethan: Okay, they are leaving at 2:30.

Sarah: I'll be there.

Teacher: Is there something you two would like to share?

Sarah: No, Mr. Banswick.

Teacher: Back to work.

-After school-

*Ethan's phone rings*

Ethan: Hello

Mom: Hi Ethan, we've decided to stay here for a week, ask Sarah if she wants to babysit at our house for the week, just tell her to bring clothes.

Ethan: Sarah, do you want to babysit for the week, and sleepover at my house?

Sarah: Yeah sure!

Ethan: She said yes.

Mom: Well, I have to go, bye!

Ethan: Bye *hangs up*

Sarah: Well, looks like I am spending the week at your house.

Ethan: With your boyfriend, tonight we go to the midnight screening tof Dusk IV, then we come back to my place.

-At the Dusk IV premiere-

Erica: You made it!

Sarah: Yeah!

Ethan: Hey Michael- wait, what are Benny and Rory doing here?

Michael: Where?

Ethan: Over there.

Michael: Oh, well I don't know.

Rory: Wazup? My other main men!

Michael: Hi Rory.

Sarah: What are you doing here?

Rory: Browsing.

Benny: For chicks.

Erica: Okay, you 2 are the biggest perves I have ever met.

Benny: And I love you too.

Michael: Watch it Benny.

Benny: Haha.

Sarah: Ooh it's time to go in the theater.

*They sit (from left to right: Sarah, Ethan, Michael, Erica, Rory, and Benny)*

Ethan: I am really glad I had the chance to talk to you earlier.

Sarah: Yeah, if you wouldn't have, none of this would be happening.

Ethan: Yeah, that would be a major loss, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Sarah: Yeah, you are the best.

Erica: So Michael, since you are new to Whitechapel, I think I should warn you, me, Sarah, and Rory are vampires.

Michael: What?

Erica: Shh! The movie is starting.

Rory: Benny! Erica just told Michael about the vampire thing.

Benny: What?

Rory: She did!

Michael: I have to use the washroom.

Erica: Ugh!

Ethan: Sarah, Erica just told Michael about the vampire thing.

Sarah: Oh my gosh, what is wrong with her?

Erica: Nothing, I just thought it was the right time.

Sarah: Well it obviously wasn't.

Ethan: For real.

-After the movie-

Erica: Sarah, wanna crash at my place?

Sarah: I can't, Ethan's mom wants me to stay at their place for the week.

Erica: Ooh, boyfriend sleepover! Can me and Michael come?

Sarah: Fine, we might as well bring Benny and Rory too.

Erica: Okay.

-At Ethan's house-

Sarah: Now that everyone's here, let's play a game.

Erica: Dusk II Roleplay?

Sarah: Uh, no. More like Truth or Dare. Benny, truth or dare?

Benny: Dare.

Sarah: I dare you to kiss Erica.

*Benny kisses Erica*

Benny: Erica, truth or dare?

Erica: Dare.

Benny: I dare you to bite Ethan.

*She goes out of control and bites him*

Sarah: Erica! What the heck? You bit my boyfriend!

*Ethan becomes a vampire*

Erica: Ahh, the sweet taste of age-deficient blood.

Sarah: Guys, get out of the house.

Benny: What?

Sarah *flashes fangs*: Now!

*They leave*

Sarah: Are you okay?

Ethan: Beside being a fledgling, very good.

Sarah: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about that.

*He kisses her*

Ethan: Now I want blood, if anyone drinks blood, we will do it together. I love you Sarah.

Sarah: I love you too.

Ethan: Now is the part where we eat rats right?

Sarah: I have a better idea, how would Benny and Michael like to become vampires?


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1, Part 2- Fangers Unlimited

Ethan: I don't know, they do think it is cool.

Sarah: Benny did this to you, he gets it too.

*They go outside and find Benny, Michael and Erica.*

Sarah: Hey Benny, come here.

*Benny goes*

Benny: What?

*Sarah bites him and Ethan saves him from becoming a vampire*

Sarah: Now we are immortal.

Erica: What the hell Sarah?

Sarah: It's okay for you to bite my boyfriend but I can't bite him?

*They fight*

Ethan: Stop!

Sarah: Don't talk to me anymore Sarah! I hate you! My boyfriend is a vampire because of you you bloodthirsty demon!

Erica: Do you wanna go there?

Ethan *steps in the middle*: Shut up, both of you!

Sarah: Let's go in Ethan.

*They go in*

Sarah: I am so sorry about that!

*They kiss*

Ethan: I will always love you, but how will I tell my mom, when she takes pictures.

Sarah: Try to avoid it. For as long as you can.

Ethan: Okay, but my 14th birthday is coming up, or at least it was. I am 13 forever. Anyways, she likes to take pictures.

Sarah: This is all my fault.

Ethan: How?

Sarah: We shouldn't have invited them over for a stupid game.

Ethan: Well-

*Phone rings*

Ethan *answers*: Hello?

Erica: Hey it's me.

Ethan: What do you want?

Erica: Look, I just want to say sorry.

Ethan: Sorry wont bring me back to humanity.

Erica: Why did I even call?

Ethan: I don't know, why did you?

Erica: You know what, I am coming over and I have 3 wooden stakes with your name on them.


End file.
